Walking Two Lifetimes
by Miku'Chan364
Summary: Harry content with life decides to move on, so he calls death and death - who is obligated to fulfill his master wishes - agrees but nothing is ever free. Along comes Lillian Grace Gilbert and her twin sister, Elena Marie Gilbert Living a normal High school life... Yeah right, nothing is ever normal. Also if you read the first chapter before please read it again as i changed it.


**!Walking Two LifeTimes!**

 **The only thing that belongs to me is my OC and the plot, nothing else.**

 **Those that have read this story before please go to this part** -On some nights, where Lily gets frightened by nightmares, Elena sleeps with her. - **This is the start of when i began editing and adding new scenes**

 **!Walking Two LifeTimes!**

Harry content with life decides to move on, so he calls death and death - who is obligated to fulfill his master wishes - agrees but nothing is ever free. Along comes Lillian Grace Gilbert and her twin sister, Elena Marie Gilbert Living a normal High school life... Yeah right, nothing is ever normal.

Harry just defeated Voldemort, and everyone knew who the boy-who-lived , or more commonly known as the Man-who-concurred, was but as days, months, years passed, Harry became more of a legend, a bed time story for wizarding kids.

Harry, who was mysteriously still the same age of 17 of when he defeated Voldemort, lived contently, of course he had to glamour himself every time he went out but still he lived life well. He had passed the name of lord potter and black to teddy, and now with all his family and friends dying he became scared of being alone, and did what he thought was the best. To move on with life. Not just move to a new city or country, no he wanted a fresh, new, start.

So he called death, as death was obligated to listen to his master (although death did not like that one bit) he came, Harry had only said one word before death interrupted.

"Death." called out Harry as he watched his surrounding, as fog started to appear and the temperature had dropped even lower, Harry knew death was there.

"Master," said death with a bored but disgusted tone, as he acknowledged Harry, "to what do I have a pleasure to meet with you?"

"I think you know what I want" Harry said not wanting to waste time

"Oh? and why would you say that my dear master" said death mockingly

"Because we are connected and you always seem to know what I am thinking," Harry said without thinking only to wince when he realized the double meaning in that sentence, so he hastily said "Do not mock me death," Harry said with an annoyed tone while he glared at death "You know I hate to waste time."

Silence was met with Harry's word hanging in the air, the silence broke when death sighed "Oh yes Master, I know what you want, but that is not an easy request." said death without any real feeling

"Bull" said Harry "I know you only want to deal with me if I give you something in return."

Death grinned at his masters word and pretended to think about the request, finally after a couple of minuets of silence and the increasingly annoyed look from his master did he snap his fingers "All right, but we deal. No foul play, No tricks and it has to be binding"

This made Harry pause a little but in the end his determination to start a new life won over "Yes," He said "but we both make the terms, not just you" this made deaths grin fade a little but he still nodded.

"Alright master, what are your terms?' Death said with annoyance

"First, I want to retain some of my powers, such as the healing, occulmancy, a bit of my magic" He started, but stopped to think of some more terms to make the deal to suit him more "I also want some thing for a souvenir from this place, like a part of my features" this made death laugh coldly and mock Harry.

"But master I though you wanted a new life that reminds you nothing of this place?" Death stated

"I did not say that!" Harry exclaimed "I had said i wanted a new life, but not forget my old one. My memories of this place is what make me, Me."

Death just raised an eyebrow at his master, grin still in place "You know master, Anger is not a good quality to have. Do you want me to remove it from you?"

"God, death just shut the bloody hell up!' Harry yelled, fed up with death, ignoring the comment death made about his temper. He knew he had anger problems but who wouldn't with his past? "Let me just finish my terms, Third help me keep my emotions in place," although Harry did not like to admit things he did have to agree with death about his temper. He would rather agree to his fault rather then become like his Uncle.

"And my final term, I would like my memories to be intact" he said looking straight at death, to see Death nod his head and open his mouth to speak

"That is fine master now since you have four term it is only natural I get four as well" Death said grinning at Harry, Harry just nodded his head and gritted his teeth.

"My first term, The deathly hollows are to be returned to me and there will be no tricks about this term. They will return to me and only me, Do you understand" said death with a hard look, Harry looked at death straight in the face and nodded "I agree with the first term."

"Good," said death looking pleased "my next term is that, while I will give you your memories, they will have to return slowly. My third term is that you will only, and only nothing else, nothing more, will retain some of the magic for healing, the protection for your mind, but for the protection you will have to train for it. As for the magic, you will get some type of magic only you will find out by yourself."

Harry looked like he was about to protest but stopped himself to reluctantly agree to Deaths terms

"And your final term?" Harry asked

"Oh yes," Death said "I almost forgot, thank you master for reminding me" Death mocked Harry, only for Harry to scowl to Death

"My final term, hmmm I guess you will have to find out in your new life Master, but I can promise you that it is not harmful to you or anyone around you" Death said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. This made Harry worry but Death had said it would not hurt him and through the connection between both of them Harry could tell Death had told the truth.

"I agree to all those terms death" Harry said with as much courage he could, with only a grin and a snap of a finger from death as a warning, Harry was engulfed with a dark surrounding.

A moment later in an Alternate universe, in a year of 1992, June 22, a beautiful pair of baby twins were born.

 **!Walking Two Life times!**

Lilly, the eldest twin with a mop of dark brown hair, was identical to her younger twin, the only way you could tell Lilly apart from Elena were through the Eyes and as the years grew from the way their hair were styled. While Elena had soft brown eyes and natural straight hair, Lilly got striking emerald eyes and curls for hair.

On the night of when twins turned a year old, Lilly found a bracelet with charms on it in her crib. At first the parents tried everything they could too get rid of the suspicious item, but every single time it even got a meter away from her, Lilly would cry and scream so they stopped and allowed her to keep it.

As the pair grew up in the Gilbert household another trait that you could use to tell the difference between the two were the Elena was loud, friendly and loved new things, Lilly was shy, reserved but loved her family and friends. The two girls were close but with how Elena loved to go outside and Lilly only wanting to read, they rarely were with each other.

On some nights, where Lily gets frightened by nightmares, Elena sleeps with her. Holding Lily's hand to keep the nightmares at bay, for Lily her nightmares were always vivid with blood and people dying and Lily always notices that when her emotions gets overwhelming things always happen, small fires lighting up, wind blowing when the windows were closed, weird things.

Her parents were worried for her, so they sat her down and tried to talk to to her, but every single time they try to talk to her, she always shuts them out and becomes distant. So her mother gave Lily her first journal to write things she can't talk to people about, of course at the start she couldn't write all that much but as she grew older she began to write more stuff.

Her parents were worried about her, so when they gave Lily her journal and when she began to write in it they took it from her room whenever she was sleeping, reading the things she wrote about. At first they thought that she was only dreaming about the harry potter books but when Lily's emotions got the better of her and things began to happen, they start to look at details that they ignored before.

 **!Walking Two Life times!**

As Lily grew older and the dreams became more frequent, she began to have doubts that they were just dreams, but they were books and she had read them before so it shouldn't be weird about dreaming about them, but for Lily it just felt so real and there were details in her dreams that didn't happen in the books.

It also made going through puberty hard for Lily, she was always shy around boys and was more comfortable with girls but she grew up in school learning that being different was a bad thing and teenagers her age were a lot crueler then adults. So she hid it deep in her subconscious and never thought about it again and soon she began to forget about liking anyone and being different from others, because in her head if she was different no one would like her.

So on the night of her 11th birthday, Lily had a dream. A dream different to the others she always had, usually her dreams were always about the Harry potter world and how he lived them, but this dream felt more like a vision. She dreamt of the night when she was born, she dreamt about a woman that came to her dad and asking for help, the woman was also looking very sick, she saw that her dad had helped the woman give birth to two baby's. Lily didn't think to much about it, until the woman said the baby's name out loud.

"Lily and Elena" the woman said softly, trailing her fingers along the face of the twins "I love you both, I really wanted to keep the both of you but I can't" she cried as she hugged the baby's close to her.

As Lily began to walk closer to the woman her dream became hazy and the last thing she remembered was the voice of the woman singing a lullaby to her and Elena. When she woke up she thought about asking her parents but thought better of it, since its a dream right? and if that was really her and Elena, her parents would tell her right?

Since the night of when she had the dream of the woman she kept having weird dreams, one where she was older and doing magic. Not the same as the harry potter magic but still magic! Lily was so excited by this that she began practicing without anyone watching, though at the start she didn't think it would work until she set the candles around the room and lit it up without moving. She stared at the candle's in amazement and since then she began practicing, that is until she almost set her sister in fire when she got mad, then Lily stopped practicing and left it all behind without looking back.

 **!Walking Two Life times!**

 **!Dream world!**

"Mom, I feel sick" Elena says moaning in pain while clutching her stomach

"Shhh," I said "you're making me sick by saying you feel sick!" I cringe when I heard another moan.

"That's what you get for getting drunk" My dad said as he looks at us through the mirror

"Honey, keep your eyes on the road please" my mom scolded my dad while both Elena and me snickered.

"This bridge is very old and its dangerous with this weather, I don't want anything to happen! so please be careful" my mom stresses

"Relax mom, we've been on this bridge plenty of time and nothing bad every happens" I said in a matter or fact tone. My parent and my twin were joking around until my dad lost control of the car and drove straight off the bridge.

 **!Dream World!**

Lilly sat up gasping for breath as her heart began beating like crazy, Lily then reached for her glass of water and gulped it all down in one go. Her thought went back to her dream, thinking about how it was not possible, that she was only dreaming crazy stuff like that because she was sleep deprived and that she shouldn't believe stuff like vision, although in the back of her head, her subconscious was saying that nothing around her was ever normal, lighting up fire with just a thought wasn't normal and that she would always be different.

She shook her head and laid back down in her bed trying to forget about her dream and trying to go back to sleep, that didn't happen as she was still up at 4am in the morning waiting to go back to sleep. When Lily could hear the soft thumping of a pair feet outside her room she got up and got ready for the day.

"Hey honey" her mom said to her warmly "want something to eat?"

Lily just shook her head and head back up the stairs slamming my door, she knew that she was only acting up because of her dream and that she shouldn't take it out on her family but she couldn't help it. She ignored the nagging feeling behind her head and went out to jog, hoping that it would clear her mind.

That night she was regretting about ignoring her bad feeling and going out with her twin to party instead of staying for family night, regretting and hating herself for being a bitch to her mother and regretting not telling her she loved them. That night, her mother died because of her, because of her selfish decision.

 **!Walking Two Life times!**

"Lily! Hurry up" Elena shouted at the stairs "We're gonna miss school if you don't hurry up!" Elena's only reply was the thumping of a pair of feet and her sister to yell at her to leave her, that she could go school by herself.

"You seem happy today" said a relieved voice from behind Elena, as Elena turned she saw her aunt "but i'm glad, I hope Jer and Lilly could follow your example" Said Aunt Jenna sighing.

Elena grinned and nodded at her aunt "Yea, I just couldn't stand being sad and depressed anymore" She smiled sadly "I mean its a Brand new year, and who knows whats going to happen. I might as well try to enjoy it."

Aunt Jenna looked happily at Elena when she said that "I hope so too sweetie"

A car could be seen coming up into the drive way "That must be Bonnie" Elena said "I should get going, can you tell Lilly I went already?" She asked

"Sure sweetie, I'll tell her. Be careful okay? and tell Bonnie to drive safely" Warned Aunt Jenna, Elena nodded her head and went out the door to Bonnie's car.

"Lilly!" yelled Aunt Jenna "Elena went with Bonnie already, do you want me to drive you?"

"No, thank you though. I don't think I can take being behind a car yet so I might just jog to school" replied Lilly as she walked down the stairs. As Lilly came into view Aunt Jenna's face lifted a bit more

"Oh honey, you look amazing! Are you feeling better today? and are you sure your going to jog with jeans?" Asked Aunt Jenna and she wasn't kidding Lilly walked down the stair with tight fitting jeans that showed off her long legs and a black sports shirt, that fitted comfortably around her, and there weren't any dark eye bags underneath her pretty green eyes.

"Yea, just a bit and yes, i'm sure I will be fine" Lilly said to try to put Aunt Jenna's worrying at ease, "Hey Aunt Jenna?" Lilly asked timidly

"Yes?"

"Is it alright if I come home a bit later then usual today?"

"Why sweetie?" Asked a worried Aunt Jenna

"I...I Just wanted to visit Mom and Dad..." Lilly whispered silently

"Oh honey, yes of course" Aunt Jenna said with tears in her eye "Just call if you need anything okay?" Lilly nodded and went out the door with her bag strapped to her back.

Lilly jogged quite a bit before stopping to catch a breath, as she started to walk to school after catching her breath, she began to think about the dream she had last night, it had been a while since she had a dream about the harry potter world but ever since the car accident she began to have a deeper connection with her magic. She knew it sounded crazy, believing in magic and all that but her vision came true and that was all the proof she needed to believe.

Lilly was so deep in her thought that she didn't notice a man, a sexy man, watching her with his gorgeous clear blue eyes but when a car drove passed the man wasn't standing there anymore and on the bench Lilly just walked passed was a raven staring at her.

When Lilly arrived at school it was a bit passed the school bell and when she realized that she had history with she groaned and ran for her class. When she entered the class she felt the whole class stare at her and strangely enough it escaped her notice that a new guy was staring at her deeply like he saw a ghost.

"Miss Gilbert, finally decided to join us?" said Mr. Tanner with a scowl and he pointed at the chair in front of him "I gave you lee way last year for obvious reason but excuses had to end at summer break. Do not be late again do you hear me?" Growled

"Yes sir" Lilly replied weakly, although on the inside she had wanted to bash head on his desk or give him his own personal medicine.

As she sat down she saw Elena staring at her,

'Are you Okay?' Elena mouthed at Lilly, she nodded at her and smiled. As Lilly turned her attention back to the board she didn't notice that she was being watched but her sister did and for a moment a flash of jealousy could be seen in Elena's eyes.

When class ended Lilly rushed outside of class before anyone could ask if she was fine, being asked repeatedly if she was fine started to annoy her and every time she started to get mad she always has to touch her charm bracelet, it made her calm down and helped her get through the day without wanting to hurt anyone or herself.

At the end of the day the group of girls met up at the front gate of the school,

"Hey 'Lena?" Lilly asked after the pair walked away from their friends

"Yea?" she replied absently, thinking about a certain boy with green eyes and blond hair

"I..uh...I'm gonna visit Mom and Dad okay? I'm not going home yet" Lilly whispered, which made Elena snap out of her day dream and turned to look at her twin sister.

Elena nodded understandingly and squeezed her arm and whispered back "Sure, do you want me to save you some chocolate milk at home?" Elena asked as she knew that was the only way to get Lilly to smile. Lilly loved chocolate but the weird thing was that she can't have to much or she gets sick. Elena was rewarded with a bright smile and a nod from Lilly.

As Lilly arrived at the graveyard, a raven also followed her. As she sat down Writing in her journal she felt the eyes of the raven on her, Lilly being Lilly she cooed at the bird and let a finger out. Since Lilly was small she loved birds and being up high up in the sky,

"Come here" Lilly said, smiling happily when the raven complied but when the crow touched her finger she felt shivers down her spine, although she ignored it as she was fascinated by the crow, "you have such silky feathers" she complemented "usually birds have rough feathers, so why are you so special" cooed Lilly, she was so entranced by the raven she didn't see the sudden fog creeping out, she only realized that she was surrounded by the fog when the raven , which she named Edgar, flew off of her arm.

"This is so creepy" she said quietly as she gathered her stuff ready to leave, when the fog became thicker she became more worried and started to recklessly shove things inside her bag. As she ran towards the exit she slipped and fell only to be caught by a guy with blond and green eye.

"Oh my god! Lilly are you okay?" Lilly turned her head to the side and saw her twin sister there looking worried

"Y..yeah.. I just got spooked by the sudden fog, Its no big deal" She said as the blond let her down gently "so what are you both doing here?" Lilly questioned, with a single eyebrow going up this caused her to see her twin sister blushing a brilliant shade of pink.

Lilly's eyes widen "Oh!" she exclaimed

"Wait! no its not what you think!" Elena hastily explained "Stefan is new in our school and he happened to be in our class, so when you left to go to the see mom, I got worried! and then I saw him enter the graveyard too! so i ran up to him and we came looking for you and then Stefen wanted to know about you and then i started talking about what happened the past year and why we were sad" Elena rambled "...I'm just making a fool of myself aren't I?" She asked sheepishly blushing even more.

"No, you aren't" Stefan said "I think its cute" He smiled at Elena and then she had a dreamy look as she stared at him.

"Oh, sorry. You fell didn't you" Stefan asked worriedly, this had caused Elena to snap out of her la la land and looked at me with wide eyes

"Oh my god! are you okay!" she asked worriedly, Lilly laughed and said "No, its just a scratch, see? she said as she rolled her jeans up only to find no wound there "huh, I must have imagined it" Lilly said.

"Its a good thing you weren't hurt then" Stefan said "I don't believe we were properly introduced."

"Oh!" Lilly exclaimed "I'm sure you already know but my Name is Lilly Gilbert what yours?" Lilly asked while she laughed. Her laugh caused Stefan features to soften and when she put her hands out for them to shake, Stefan held it gently but still pretty firmly like he did not want to let Lilly's hands go.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore, I'm in you history class as well as other classes and just Lilly? Is it shortened for something?" He asked softly while gazing at Lilly with soft green eyes, only Lily couldn't place the emotion she saw flash pass his eyes.

"Pleasure to meet you " Lily smiled charmingly, "And yes, it is shortened for something, do you want to know what its shortened for?" Lilly asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Her questioned caused Stefan to laugh and smile "Yes, I would Miss Gilbert." This caused Lilly to laugh and smile "Well, my name is shortened for Lillian, Lillian Grace Gilbert" Lilly replied happily with a twinkle in her eyes. A sudden cough from behind Stefan made us both realized that we ignored Elena. When Lily looked at her sister she swore she saw Jealousy and anger in her eyes but those emotions were gone as quick as they came.

"Sorry" Both me and Stefan said

"It's okay" Elena smiled brightly, only I think me and Stefan both knew it was a forced smile

"Anyway I'm going to go see dad in the hospital okay?" Lilly said, not wanting to be there anymore and fight with her sister

"okay, but do you want me to come?" Elena asked worriedly, although Elena was jealous of her twin, she would always worry about her safety.

"I'm fine" Lilly Replied as she started to walk away, thinking about Stefan and how she was so relaxed around him. Usually around guys she doesn't know she was always shy and timid but when she was around Stefan, she was relaxed and smiled brightly like there was nothing to be worried about.

 **!Walking Two Life times!**

When Lily got out of the graveyard she jogged towards the hospital while listening to her music on her iPod. As she was softly singing -Bleeding Love- she saw a crow following her, and this time she didn't ignore the feeling she got. She was sure it was the same crow she saw at the graveyard and that didn't make her feel safe, and by now she knew not to ignore her feelings. So she ran faster towards the hospital and when she turned around to see if the crow followed her, she couldn't see it anymore so she slowed down and when she saw the doors to the hospital she dashed for it. She couldn't wait to see her dad.

When she entered the hospital, she immediately went up towards the desk and signed in to see her father. She didn't want to stay any longer in the hall way since she hates the hospital.

As she was nearing her dads room, her heart started to beat faster "Hey daddy" Lilly whispered "I missed you, everything has been a mess since you and mom were gone" she said crying a little. As she kept talking to her dad and holding his hand she began to hope that he would wake up from his coma, but like very other time she came to visit that hope vanishes towards the end, as her dad did not even react.

! **Walking two lifetimes!**

"I'm home!" Lilly yelled as she entered the door, Lilly was greeted with silence so she shrugged and went up the stairs to change when she felt her phone go off

 **[Me, Bonnie, Care and Stefan are meeting at the Grill wanna come?]** Elena texted

 **[Sure, what time are you meeting?]**

 **[Well me and Stefan are going to hang out there for a while, and the others are coming at 5]**

 **[Okay, I'll be there at 5] Lilly replied before closing her phone and going for a shower.**

When Lilly came out of the shower she saw it was 4 so she got ready, Lilly went up to her closet and picked a simple white flowing dress, she also took out her black flats so it wasn't to plain. She also found a black belt with a gold infinite symbol in the middle, she decided to wear that around her waist, as well as her Fedora hat.

When she got changed she sat in front of her mirror and put a bit of lip gloss on to make her lips a bit pink and curled her hair to finish off the look, as well as put a bit of eye liner on. When she finished she saw it was 4.50 pm and her eyes widen as she rushed to get everything.

 **[Hey, I might be late]** Lilly sent her message to her twin as she grabbed her purse and went out to her car.

Lilly hesitated when she got behind the wheels and she strengthen her resolve and said to herself "you can do this, You can't always be afraid of cars! You can do this!" She kept repeating this and when she finally got out into the road she began to relax, "See I can do this!' Lilly said to herself as she parked near the grill. When she got out of the car and locked it, she began walking towards the grill only to be distracted by her phone and bumped into someone.

"Katherine?" said the person in front of me, his voice sounded breathless like he was having trouble breathing

"Umm no, my name is Lilly. You must have the wrong girl" Lilly said to the person as she stood up, when she looked at the person she bumped into she was breathless and couldn't think straight and when Lilly tried to describe the person, she couldn't find a single word that would fit so she simply went and described him as a Sex God, well in Lilly's brain that's the only way for her to describe him, but there were more words that described him. Like Delicious.

 **Lilly POV**

"Sorry, you just looked like her" said the man, I couldn't stop staring "you know if you keep your mouth open flies would get in" he teased as I shut my mouth closed and began to blush.

"I saw you this morning and thought you were her but you got away before I could check" the man, a smirk making its way to his face and I swear to god I felt weak when I saw him smile that was until he opened his mouth.

"Your ass was hot by the way" He winked at me "do you work out often cause I could watch" he wiggled his eyebrows and I blushed

"Shut up!" I said, surprising myself usually I would be timid or scared around guys but this man made me not feel like me... That probably didn't make sense but oh well, I though to myself

"Ohhh, Feisty just like how i like them" he said smirking, I was about to reply when I felt my phone vibrate and the song 'I'm sexy and I know it' started to play. It was silent and the only thing you can hear was my ring tone, i was frozen in shock and embarrassment

"Well, I am Sexy and I do Know it" He said smirking and laughing at the ring tone

"I..uh...I go to go" I said hastily moving passed him before I could further embarrass myself

"See you hot cakes" He said laughing "Oh wait before I forget here, I found this in the graveyard"

"Thanks, how did you know it was mine?" I asked hoping her didn't read anything

"Other then your name in big letters at the front of the book?" He asked with raised eyebrows.

God, whats wrong with me! I thought to myself as I began to blush "uhh, bye" I said as I sped passed him

As I got further away from the mysteriously hot man, I wondered what the hell was wrong with me, a hot guy joking around with me and I got nervous and flustered making a complete fool out of myself, cursing myself only to remember I forgot to ask his name...

GOD DAMN IT BRAIN! I thought to myself as I sulked as I continued walking towards the grill

 **Diary Entry 1:**

 **Dear Diary,**

 **Life has been tough right now, everyone is asking how i'm doing and its getting really annoying. How do you think i'm doing!? I want to yell at them, I mean seriously my mom just died and I have nightmares of the night she died. Its my fault that she died and I put daddy into a coma, but why did I survive? Why do they have to suffer? I was such a bitch to her that day too, i wish i could go back in time. I want to see her again. I want to tell her i love her...**

 **I want to have more time to mourn for her, i want to have enough time for this family to pull through. I want us to be happy again. Jer is becoming a junkie and i really want to help him. I know its my fault all this happened but I want him to forgive me, truly forgive me not just saying they do to make me feel better.. Anyway I'm just so tired right now.**

 **Today was the first day back to school and is still a mean bastard. Apparently Matt is having trouble coming to term that Elena broke up with him and that Elena cornered Jer in the men's bathroom because of his problem... but on the bright side for today I met 2 new people.**

 **Stefan who is hot but I think Elena likes him, Stefan has blond hair and green eyes. the thing is i feel comfortable around him when usually I hate being around strangers especially around guys. But with him i feel like i have know him before but do i? I don't remember...**

 **And then the guy i bumped into, he was really hot. Like REALLY hot. he made me scream at him though, that kind of made me embarrassed cause i never do that. Two hot guys in one day? two hot guys that made me act different? that makes me so confused, i don't think my heart can take anymore surprises. Oh I forgot to mention on how he looked like. Well He had gorgeous blue eyes and the messed up, 'i just had sex and woke up without a care' type hair. he also wore clothes that made his body reallly delicious... You know if anyone reads this i'm gonna die from embarrassment...**

 **Lilly Gilbert.**

 **A/N Okay so this is a new story, i have no idea where to go with this, only a rough draft so please comment and review and tell me how it is :) Oh and i dont know how the Beta readers thing works so if anyone want to help me polish this story please pm me. We both could work together to make a beautiful story**

 **: No Pairings yet she could go with anyone**

 **:I will put up a poll In what magic she should have**

 **:I will put up the pairings after chapter 10 or maybe earlier**

 **And a fair warning I am horrible with the timing of writing a story but hopefully this one will be a kick off :D**

 **Also Thank you to a reviewer who put this idea into motion and all the other reviewers on this story!**

 **Cameron. sweet .5**

 **DGfleetfox**

 **gingin1975**

 **RebeliousOne**

 **DarkDust27**

 **CrazyBeatsDoom**

 **Dattebasa1**

 **LennyBoy54**

 **ana**

 **Rin-s666**

 **m.**


End file.
